Vincent Returns
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: When Vincent returns to All Saints Charlotte is happier then she been since he left but she with Adam. When Vincent and Charlotte becomes closer again and he asks her for another chance who will she choose Vincent or Adam?
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Pov

I was back at All Saints and it feels like it was just yesterday that I left. I'm so excited to see everyone and am planning on surprising then. I saw Von, Erica, Bart, Dan, Frank and Mike all at the counter with another nurse who I didn't know. I thought you weren't ones for standing around and talking Frank I said as they all turned around and look surprised. We had no idea you were coming Erica said as she come over and hugged me, well it was a surprise so that was the point I said as Mike and Bart come over and shoke my hand closely followed my Dan and Frank with Von hugged me. Who is this the nurse asked this is Vincent Hughes he used to work here Bart said Vincent this is Claire he added as I smiled at her. Hi I said and I actual thinking about coming back , really Von said yeah it not the same without you guys I replied, that goes both ways Mike of all people said.

Guys can you give me oh my god Vincent Gabby said as she come and hugged me. Charlotte didn't tell me you were coming, that because she doesn't know I wanted it to be a surprise I said and he could be coming back to work here Dan added. Vincent please do I hate your replacement. Gabby said. Is he that bad I asked, yes they all replied, what his name I asked, it is Adam Erica said.

We were all talking when I could see Charlotte approaching. What are you all doing standing around she said not spotting me, That would be my fault Charlotte I said. Oh my god Vinnie she said running up to me and hugging me before she stood next to me with her arms around my back and my around hers. I missed you she said, well I missed you more I replied as we smiled at each other


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte pov

We were all still at the counter. Charlotte go take your break and catch up with Vincent Frank said , really who will cover my patients I asked, I will Frank said. Now go on you too Gabby said pushing us towards the door. Vincent wrapped his arm around my back and I did the same as we walked out I missed you Vinnie more then you know I said that goes both ways he added as we headed towards the café on hospital grounds. So tell me what been happening around here Vincent said well where do I start I asked, anywhere you like he said well then Erica kissed Bart and soon after broke up with Dan and within five minutes of dumping him started dating Bart I said Wow are they still yes they are I said cutting Vincent off and Dan he asked he is dating Frank niece Amy I said oh and Gabby ex Steve Taylor works here much to her hate I added I bet she would hate it Vincent said Well you and I managed didn't we working together I mean I said as we walked in the café Vincent pulled me closer to his chest and I looked up Yeah we did he said as unaware to me Adam watched on. Coffee? Vincent asked you better made it a let me guess Vanilla Latte Vincent said cutting me off yeah I said. I'll go order Vincent said as Adam walked out of the café me still been unaware of the fact he was there at all. I will get us a booth I said as Vincent walked away sounds good he smiled back. I went and sat at a booth and soon enough come with two Vanilla lattes. Here you go sweetheart he said passing me my latte before sitting down. So how Canada I asked it not the same as been here he said which is why I want to move back he said, well it would be great to have you back I said it would be great to be back if Frank gives me a job he said im sure he will I added as we sipped our drinks. We sat and talked for a bit longer then my pager went off Frank Vincent questioned yeah I better go I said. Ok well I go to the bathroom and meet you there as I want to catch up with Bart he said ok see you there I said as we stood up and walked our separate ways. I walked back into the E.D and saw Adam I been looking for you where have you been Adam said Frank gave me a break so I went for coffee I said right well your patients head CT back he said as I snapped the xrays off him and he went to the counter. I was looking at the xrays when Frank come over where Mike I asked, In surgery Frank responded I just get Vincent to review then we he comes in I said yeah good idea Frank added Vincent walked up behind me just the man we were looking for Frank said, Yeah I decided to go see Mike before coming here Vincent said that explains why you didn't come the front way I said as I saw Adam watching us. Vincent put his arm around me does that need reviewing he said Yeah it does Frank replied can you do it he added, sure Vincent said. So does he need surgery I asked Vincent a few minutes later no it should repair itself Vincent said as I hugged him you're the best you know that right I said yeah I do he said as I saw Adam talking to Bart. I called Bart over. Do you need a hand with your patients Vincent asked Bart yes please Bart said Adam wants then done quick he is so annoying I heard that Adam yelled from the counter that was the point I said as I walked away so Vincent could get filled in by Bart. I walked over to Adam how busy are you he asked me busy I had two breaks I said Charlotte can we please talk just for five minutes he pleaded fine lets go to the tea room I said as we walked towards it I looked back and smiled at Vincent why we walked and he returned it.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent Pov

I walked over to Charlotte after having helped Bart out. Hey she said smiling to me, hey I said smiling back do you have any plans tonight I added, yes but I can cancel Charlotte said as I saw a guy watch us. what your idea she asked Beer and pizza at yours for old time sake I responded that sounds like the perfect night she said as a guy walked over the same one I saw watching us. Charlotte we have dinner night he had said to her, sorry another time Charlotte said, but you know what can you give us a minute the guy said as I looked at Charlotte I meet you outside Vincent she said as I walked out.

Charlotte Pov

Adam what is it I asked you promised me dinner he responded. We can do that any time I added but he said no buts this isn't up for discussion I replied that guy I heard his name mentioned before by Frank, Von and Gabby Adam said that because he used to work here I replied and I wanna catch up with him I added. We are a couple Charlotte he said doesn't mean we have to spend every night together I had something nice planned Adam said so change it I said walking out. I saw Vincent waiting for me outside everything ok he asked as I started to cry so he embraced me in a hug as I saw Adam walking towards us I wish he would understand that I can spend time with other people I said as Vincent held me close well you are allowed to it not his choice Vincent added as Adam walked closer oh no Vincent lets go I said as we got in my car and drove of. That guy he clearly have a crush on you Vincent said yeah well until tonight we been spending every night together as we are together but after him not wanting me to spend time with you I think he might be getting to attached I replied well I could get why a guy would wanna spend time with you but I also get that you need space Vincent said well at least you understand me I added


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent Pov I walked into to Cougers with Charlotte we were having a night out for old time sake. I agreed to buy the first round of drinks goodness knows why when Charlotte started looking worried. You okay I asked her Adam here was all she said and as I turned around I had seemed the guy from earlier that day and he was heading towards us. So what you cant go out for dinner with me but you can come here with him Adam said to Charlotte, I haven't seen him in ages Charlotte responded still I could had came to he had said as I saw Bart and Erica walk over from the bar as Adam had spoken loudly. Adam when Charlotte and Vincent have a night out they don't allow anyone to go with then and seems they haven't had one in three years that is understandable Erica said Erica, Charlotte and I are together Adam had said so what she still allowed to hang out with her friends Bart added ok then why haven't I seen you around before Adam asked me because I live in Canada have been for the last three years and I'm just down for a visit I responded then which was half a lie as it could be long term if I get a job why choose him over me Adam said looking at Charlotte probs because he one of the best friends who I haven't seen in ages Charlotte responded then why cant I join you guys he asked because I want to hang out with just Charlotte and catch up I said I wasn't asking you Adam said looking at me well we don't have to spend every night together Charlotte said as Adam picked up and glass of beer and tipped it all over me that was the one thing I wasn't expecting and Charlotte, Bart and Erica all looked shocked as Bart handed me a few napkins to clean myself up with not that they would be much help to me.

Adam Pov It was the next day I'm still annoyed at Charlotte for bailing on me and choosing that guy Vincent the night before after all I'm her boyfriend not him he deserved that glass of beer all over him. I walked in to work angry and, on a mission, to find Charlotte to talk to her without that guy Vincent around as well as to do my patients. I saw Gabby at the counter right who have you got for me I asked no one she responded what I said thinking she said there weren't any patients in this hopstail Charlotte and Vincent got it covered they make a great team Gabby said they always have she added surely he only visiting I said, no well possibly if Frank gives him the job he planning to he could be staying for good which will make me happy as Charlotte and Vincent make a great team Gabby said so what an I meant to do I asked paperwork Gabby said Charlotte so happy he back she added I bet I responded she chose him over her own boyfriend last night well they have catching up to do after how they left and because of there history Gabby said what history I asked well where should I start Gabby asked from the beginning I responded well they were married then Charlotte dumped him cause she liked girls and come and work at All Saints Vincent remarried then his wife died in the army he come to All Saints and reunited with Charlotte they were so excited to see each other Vincent opened up to Charlotte about his army days they worked together to solve cases then when Charlotte saw someone shot his like their own head as they were after her Vincent was there for her day or night then after Charlotte slept with Jack and got pregnant she broke down and told Vincent before anyone else the next day Frank was putting pressure on her to do something not knowing so she decided to resign and Vincent did everything he could to stop her then when Charlotte was kicked by a patient and had a scared all she wanted was Vincent she was locked in a room for a whole day with Nelson covering for her until he got back and went in there comforted her then when she was hit by a car in a hit and run she lost the baby Vincent was there for every moment till finding her on the crash site, when she started bleeding and after the surgery she stayed at Vincent's for a while after that then when he was arrested accused of assault she was with him every step on the way she knew he wasn't capable and she believed him and went to his court case and stood by him the whole time then Vincent started dating Cate for a brief period she a former ambo but Charlotte started seeing Spence and Vincent gave Charlotte his attention and was there for her more then Cate so Cate dumped him and told him to tell Charlotte how he felt then on the night Nelson soon to be wife died he did just that and after that for a brief period of time he went to Canada after saying he wouldn't be going if he knew what she wanted and asked Frank to look after Charlotte when he was gone Spence returned and got her pregnant anyhow then she had the baby they did a surgery together with me which is when I knew they made a great team shortly after Mike was hiding stuff from Vincent so he quit and moved to Canada as he still loved Charlotte not that she knew that and even though Charlotte had tried to get him to stay and now here we are Gabby said there history in a nutshell Jack and Von told me what happened before I got here and I knew what happened after Gabby said that allot of history she should told me I replied I had a right to know I added as I headed of to find her and question her about her and Vincent


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Pov

I was walking quite quickly along the hall ways when I saw Vincent talking with Frank so I walked over don't often him a job I said loudly enough that it made everyone turn around Gabby, Bart and Erica look annoyed Dan, Von and Jack looked like they were about to hit me Vincent and Charlotte both looked like they wanted to kill me and Frank well he was mad. It my called who I give a job to Frank said as Charlotte looked at me annoyed a word common room now she said annoyed as she stormed off into to that area and I followed her and slammed the door behind me. Why didn't you tell me about your past with Vincent I yelled because it isn't your business she yelled back Why do you care about him more them me I yelled because we have been through hell and back together She yelled. Look Charlotte we a couple we cant lie to each other I said well guess what im not sure I can be with you she responded why is it the moment this guy comes back into your life you change your mind about me I asked For a start his name Vincent and it haven't me and Vincent are friends who are allowed to hang out and you did upset me when you said what you did about Vincent Charlotte added fine we have a one week break but don't you dare think we done or that im giving up on us because im not.

Vincent Pov

Charlotte had just gone to the common room and Bart, Erica, Gabby, Dan, Von, Jack, Frank and I stood in a circle is he normally that annoying I asked no he isn't Gabby responded I think he jealous of you and yours and Charlotte friendship Gabby added we been friends and were married once so what that doesn't affect him I said it does when he in love with her Jack said well he a bit to attaching to her for my liking I said I think she starting to hate it as well Bart added what have she got herself in for I asked no idea Erica responded. Well now you have a job here are you going to tell her why you left Frank asked and said I have a job when do I start and no she cant know that I left because I was in love with her infact a part of me still is I said well I think you should and you start Monday Frank said.

Charlotte Pov

Adam and I walked about of the common room when I saw Frank, Jack, Dan, Bart, Erica, Von, Gabby and Vincent in a circle talking and laughing like old times so I ran over and stood between Bart and Vincent as Adam watched on. What did I miss I asked Frank offered me a job and I start on Monday Vincent responded that the best news ever I said as I hugged Vincent and saw Adam watch this but have no clue what going on. We celebrating Cougers my shout Frank said. Wow Frank shouting what are we celebrating Adam asked The fact we have Vincent back on our team Dan said and your not coming Von added we doing this as like it was old times I added. How am I meant to get to know this so called legend then Adam asked your not I responded as Von, Frank and Dan walked out of the door followed my Bart and Erica who were holding hands then Gabby and Jack who were smiling and talking about goodness knows what and finally me and Vincent who had our arms wrapped around each other it was the safer I felt since he had left and I could see Adam watching us all leave but I didn't care cause right now I was on cloud nine as Vincent was back.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent Pov

We all walked in to cougers and sat at a table as Frank went and bought the first round. So you can boss us around now Erica said smiling yep I can but I was never bossy I responded no you weren't well maybe once Charlotte said as I laughed remembering the day you will be a far better boss then Adam Bart said he a prick so everyone keeping saying I replied I missed you mate Bart said to me yeah you too Bart I said as Frank handed us our drinks. So Vincent how was Canada Von asked it was cold and not the same as here I responded did you meet anyone special Charlotte asked no I didn't I had one time when I saw someone in a bar and had a one night stand but that it I said you never learn do you Dan said well thankfully she didn't do a Beth on me I said as everyone laughed and I saw Adam coming towards us so I looked at Charlotte who immediately looked annoyed . What are you doing here Frank asked Adam we made it pretty clear he added well I wanna spend time with Charlotte Adam said which made Charlotte storm off and everyone looked at me are you going to go or do you want me to Erica said to me I'll go I said as Adam grabbed hold of me and punched me which made Charlotte run towards me Vinnie are you ok she said yep fine lets all go back to um I said we'll go to mine Erica said is that ok babe she asked Bart of course Bart responded as Charlotte pulled me up and her and Erica grabbed by hands your lucky you have a signed paper for your job must was you would of just lost it Frank said to Adam yeah you're a nutcase Adam Erica said well we going Charlotte Adam said I said we on a break Charlotte said and I said im not giving up Adam said to her as Charlotte pulled me and Erica out of the bar with the others apart from Adam following.

Charlotte Pov

Who going with who I said other then Vincent your coming with me im not leaving you out of my sight tonight I added which made him smile. Well how about Charlotte and Vincent come with us Bart said to Erica yeah sounds good Erica said perfect I responded that means Frank, Gabby, Von, Jack and Dan can go together I said. Meet at Bart's in half a hour Vincent said as we all got in the cars. So is Adam always like that Vincent said as Bart was driving No he changed I said he really protective of you Charlotte Erica added and attaching Bart added I know im getting a bit tired of it I said well who wouldn't be Vincent responded plus I know your not an attached person he added yeah your right im not so hopefully other then work I can have an Adam free week I said you know as much as I do he not one for giving up on what he wants Bart said I mean he taken three surgeries from me this month he added well I get why someone wouldn't want to give up on someone as beautiful as you Charlotte but he needs to and Bart was I back in the surgery room he wont be taking your surgery Vincent said in one breath goodness knows how he could do that. We pulled up at Bart and Erica to see the others were already there so we got out of the car. How did we bet you here Jack asked simple I said we stopped to get wine and beer along with pizza I said now this is really sounding like old times Gabby added it sure is Von replied as we all smiled and went inside.


End file.
